narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Jitensha
to utwór wykonywany OreSkaBand do 13° endingu serii Shippūden, swoją premierę miał 8 kwietnia 2011 roku. Obejmuje odcinki 154 do 166. Opis Pod drzewem Hinata rozmyśla o kimś ważnym, aż wkońcu decyduje się wsiąść na rower i podążyć drogą która zaporwadzi do osoby która zaprząta jej wszystkie myśli. Tekst Piosenki Rōmaji= Kinou sukoshi kami wo kitta Iwanakereba kitto Dare mo kisukanai darou kedo Nankagetsu kabun no Watashi ga iu ka ni Okochita no o mita Me o tojite kikoete kitta ame no oto Kumo no ue demo kitto Hasami mochi dashite Hikari wo matte iru Jitensha, Jitensha, Jitensha, Jitensha, Jitensha Koide, Koide, Koide, Koide Koide kuru yo Ima sugu, Ima sugu, Ima sugu, Ima sugu, Ima sugu Jitensha, Jitensha Koide Ano hito ni ai ni yuko Jitensha, Jitensha, Jitensha, Jitensha, Jitensha Koide, Koide, Koide Ano hito ni ai ni yuko… |-| Kanji= 昨日少し髪を切った 言わなければきっと 誰も気付かないだろうけど 何ヶ月か分のわたしが床に 落っこちたのを見た 目を閉じて 聴こえてきた雨の音 雲の上でもきっと ハサミ持ち出して 光を待っている 自転車 自転車 自転車 自転車 自転車 こいで こいで こいで こいで こいで行くよ 今すぐ 今すぐ 今すぐ 今すぐ 今すぐ 自転車 自転車 こいで あの人に会いに行こう 昨日見た映画のワンシーン 街角のストーリー 泣いた彼女がとてもキレイ 想像よりちょっと悲しいエンドロール 雨に隠してたの いつだって 気付くのが遅すぎた 雲の上ではずっと 向かい風誘って わたしを待っている 自転車 自転車 自転車 自転車 自転車 こいで こいで こいで こいで こいで行くよ 今すぐ 今すぐ 今すぐ 今すぐ 今すぐ 自転車 自転車 こいで あの人に会いに行こう |-| Polski= Wczoraj nieco skróciłam włosy. Jednak jeśli sama o tym nie wspomnę, Pewnie i tak nikt nie zauważy. Przez bardzo długi czas Zawsze chodziłam skulona I patrzyłam tylko pod własne nogi. Gdy zamykam oczy, Słyszę cichy dźwięk padającego deszczu. Jednak za tą gęstą chmurą Z pewnością czeka ciepłe słońce. Więc weź nożyczki w dłoń! Wsiądź na rower! Wsiądź na rower! Wsiądź na rower! Wsiądź na rower! Wsiądź na rower! Pedałuj! Pedałuj! Pedałuj! Pedałuj! Pedałuj z całych sił! Nie zwlekaj! Nie zwlekaj! Nie zwlekaj! Nie zwlekaj! Nie zwlekaj! Wsiądź na rower! Wsiądź na rower! Pedałuj! Na spotkanie z tym jedynym. Wsiądź na rower! Wsiądź na rower! Wsiądź na rower! Wsiądź na rower! Wsiądź na rower! Pedałuj! Pedałuj! Pedałuj! Na spotkanie z tym jedynym. |-| Angielski= Yesterday I cut my hair a little bit. Surely no one will notice unless I say it. How many months have passed since I fell onto this floor? With my eyes closed I can hear the sound of rain. Above the clouds there is definitely a pair of scissors waiting for the light to come out. bicycle bicycle bicycle bicycle bicycle pedaling pedaling pedaling pedaling let's ride a bicycle! immediately immediately immediately immediately immediately bicycle, ride a bicycle to go see that person In a movie I saw yesterday, in one scene girl crying on the corner looked very pretty. Looking rather sad END ROAD, was hidden in the rain. When I realized it was already too late. I am waiting for a strong wind that will always chase the clouds away. bicycle bicycle bicycle bicycle bicycle pedaling pedaling pedaling pedaling let's ride a bicycle! immediately immediately immediately immediately immediately bicycle, ride a bicycle to go see that person bicycle bicycle bicycle bicycle bicycle pedaling pedaling pedaling pedaling let's ride a bicycle! immediately immediately immediately immediately immediately bicycle, ride a bicycle to go see that person Ciekawostki *Jest to drugi ending autorstwa OreSkaBand. Pierwszym był Pinocchio. *Masashi Kishimoto w jednym z wiwiadów deklaruje że chce by Hinata Hyūga była jedną z głównych heroin serii. Pod koniec odcinka #166, Kokuhaku Sakura Haruno skarży się że Hinata ma swój własny ending mimo że to ona jest główną postacią kobiecą. Po kilku odcinkach Sakura także otrzymuje swój własny ending. Postacie *Hinata Hyūga Kategoria:Openingi i Endingi Kategoria:Ending Naruto: Shippūden